The present disclosure relates to Distributed Bragg Reflector (DBR) lasers and frequency-converted laser sources incorporating DBR lasers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to novel designs and operational methods for improving wavelength control in DBR lasers and for maintaining stable and maximized output power of frequency-converted laser sources.